In the case of known laundry dryers, relatively high energy losses occur during operation of the same, particularly in relation to metal parts of the clothes dryer. The energy consumption of domestic clothes dryers of this type is thereby often significantly increased. Additionally air transfer noise is radiated over large metal surfaces of the domestic clothes dryer, as a result of which considerable levels of noise develop. A disadvantage is also to be discerned in the case of known domestic clothes dryers in that relatively long drying times apply, also as a result of the inadequate air conveyance.